


anti militarist ten

by doitallthetime



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitallthetime/pseuds/doitallthetime
Summary: ten





	anti militarist ten

~the empty child~

“fuck i fuckng hate the war” said ten oh wait it was nine


End file.
